The Hanging
by Wildfox
Summary: Kai's been sentenced to a lifetime in jail for protecting his sister but it's about to get worse. Just look at the title. Will Kai's life be cut short? Or will the strength of the Bladebreakers save him? Seven reviews new chappie
1. A Brother in Need

Wildfox: Hello my fellow readers and welcome to The Hanging. A story of everyone's favourite blader and overall guy, Kai Hiwatari! Basically, Kai's been sentenced to a life in prison for something he shouldn't have gotten in trouble for but since he had the evidence of murder in his hands, he got blamed. Please no flames, no bombs, no flamethrowers, nothing except for good reviews and a sign that says "WE LOVE YOUR STORY WILDFOX!". Thanx, thanx thanx! Oh I was asked just a little while ago if I was Alex so my answer to that is yes. Though my name is Ellen not Alex, she's kinda like everything I'm not basically. My best friend and I just decided one day that Kai needed a twin sister so we made the one and only Alex Hiwatari!

Kai: Awwww. . . I wanna blow something up. (huggled by Alex) ^_^! (loves attention from his sister)

Wildfox: Don't worry Kai since this story is about you anyway so you're the main attraction. Doesn't that make you just a little happier?

Kai: Hn

Wildfox: Typical. Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 1: Brother in Need

Ruddy chambers, metal bars, helpless people. This was all Alex had seen for the past twenty minutes as she walked along the mouldy stone floors of the Russian prison. At every second a new soul begged her to set them free and the more she wanted to run screaming from the scene back to her home which was unfortunately almost two hours away. Once or twice she's slipped on the water covered base under her feet but quickly regained her balance thanks to the obedient security guard who led her to the awaiting cell. Not her cell of course but still a cell. The smell was of decaying flesh and with every step breathing became more and more difficult causing her eyes to water. 

All the way she'd been counting troughs and at that moment had come to about twenty. They were for both drinking and bathing and the water which filled each one was limited and only refilled once a week. Rotten food lay on the floor in almost every hall that she passed through, but she had not yet seen behind the iron gates which trapped each prisoner from the rest of the world. The majority of them had not had a fare trial if any, and were spending the rest of their days behind steel on cold floors getting thinner and thinner with each passing day. Very few cells were unoccupied since this was the only prison in the country and on average it gained twelve new victims a month. Her heart ached for each and every one of them but more so for the one in which she was visiting.

Closing her eyes for a split second to stop them from watering due to the thick atmosphere, Alex tried her hardest to recall the events of the past few years. There was so much to remember, and all that seemed to cloud her mind were questions with no answers and confusion. Unsolvable confusion. It had been three years to the day since this had all started. She had been sitting under a tree with her twin brother Kai when Tala (at the time at the age of 17 with muscles even larger than her sibling's, and an ego the size of the Earth itself), came to them. Since the very day he was born, this boy had had a grudge on Kai for one simple reason. He could not have his sister. At every glimpse of Alex he wanted her more and more until it came into his mind that he would kill for her, and that meant killing her only brother and only obstacle to being happy.

He came with three others who looked to be his bodyguards. The sky had been a cloudless blue but it seemed to the two of them that it darkened with every step they took towards them.

"What do you want Tala?" Kai asked, getting up from his half lying down position to face the red haired teen. 

Alex quickly followed standing at her brother's side and crossing her arms. She hated his guts and wanted more than anything to see Kai kill him.

"What do you think Hiwatari? I've come for Alex and this time I won't be leaving disappointed like always. You've protected her one too many times Kai and I'm sick of it."

Kai spat on Tala's shoe as he smirked. Alex laughed a little putting her hand on his shoulder but had failed to see the awaiting boy behind her. He grabbed her from behind putting tape over her mouth and roping her wrists binding them to each other. She screamed for help but just as Kai turned to answer, Tala hit him over the head with a bat sending him to the awaiting ground but fortunately not unconscious. As their foe went on to take Alex as his own, Kai pulled on his ankles sending him to his own level. From there it only got worse. Tala had brought a knife and several other weapons with him and used every one on Kai but near the end when he himself was quite wounded, Kai used them against their master. He hadn't meant for it to go so far but in the end several blows to the head and an open chest wound had been the end for Tala, as his friends retreated and Alex fell to the ground beside Kai.

Screaming sirens broke the silence within seconds and came directly to the victims with all equipment possible. A paramedic came to Tala's side and checked anxiously for a pulse but found none. He had died directly after the sixth blow to his skull and looking around they suspected none other than Kai who had the knife and bat in his hand to prove it. Those days there had been so many murders that trials were no longer given. The way they saw it was that whoever had the weapon was responsible. In this case they had been correct but still had not heard the whole story. It had been Tala who begun the war and Kai out of protection had finished it.

Alex had suffered no injuries so she was just simply left under the tree while the ambulance took Tala and the police car took Kai. She'd begged and begged for them to understand the cause of the situation but nobody had listened. They had only stuck to the end result that Kai killed the boy so he had to suffer the consequence of the remainder of his life in jail unless a more drastic punishment was decided.

In the end Ray had gotten her and now at the age of 19, he asked her to merry him and she had accepted. They were engaged.

Within those long three years, Alex had seen Kai only once and today was her second. She was afraid at how he would have changed in this time period. Last time he had only been in his cell for a couple of weeks so he had been the same guy in every way possible, but today she felt he would be different.

Wildfox: Well? Well? What do you think? I got this idea from a movie I saw a few weeks ago called "Return to Paradise" so I thought it was good enough to put on the internet. Please review and once I get seven I'll put on another chappie!

Kai: Is it just me or do I sound weak in this fic? You tell me.


	2. Broken

Wildfox: Welcome to the second chapter of the Hanging! I'm sorry I took so long on updating but I was really busy with my hotline. However, it's been terminated because it was too much like chatting (sobs). Oh well, now I can focus on my other fics and maybe have some time for some other stories. Thanks so much to the people who did participate in my hotline though. It was a good fun experience while it lasted. (sobs) I think however, that I might have made some difference with the readers since my bladers did help some people. Anyway when we left off, Alex and the guard were going to Kai's cell. Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews!

At the exact second of thirty minutes since she'd entered the jail, Alex and the guard reached Kai's new home. He took out a large ring of keys from his pocket and fiddling with it for several seconds, he chose a long white skeleton key which he fit into the lock and turned. The door creaked open as dust flooded from its surface and a small amount of light entered the dank and dark room before the two figures. The guard told her in Russian that she had thirty minutes with him and that he would return for her then. She nodded as she entered and he closed the door behind her.

   She was almost too frightened to go any further. Her leg muscles felt like jelly and her brain seemed to say over and over again that she should go back and come back later, but her heart and will to see her brother pushed her on.

   It was rather large in size but still quite small at the same time. However, it didn't smell like the rest of the jail. It had an almost welcoming smell like Kai's room at home had been. Obviously they weren't too hard on him if they cleaned his area up every once in a while. Heavy breathing was all that reached her ears for a time until she was only a few metres from her brother's corpse. At this point she heard mumbling and almost panicked whispers almost like he was begging for help from the gods. She knew she had to go closer because he couldn't hear her over his own rambling to himself. What if he didn't remember her? (one metre closer. . .) What if he died while she was here? (thirty centimetres closer. . .) What if he was hurt? (thirty centimetres away. . .) What if they were killing him? She was now so close that she could hear his words. He was praying in Russian to their god as pained coughs escaped his throat. He lay against the back wall of the cell closest to the tiny bared window. One knee was up to his chin as the other leg lay flat against the floor almost limp. His left arm was positioned across his upright leg and like the other his remaining arm lay limp. His face was invisible at the moment but through the dark she could almost see his lips move.

"Alex?" he asked, not sounding like himself at all now. "I-is that you?"

   She knelt down to his level now touching his once soft pale skin sending warmth throughout his body and something he hadn't felt for years, love. She knew her presence was known by now. His skin was now cold and clammy and his shirt was reduced to rags. He might as well have not been wearing one at all. His blue stripes had long been washed away and his once brilliant crimson orbs were dimmed and forgotten. They resembled only pits now and all life had left them. His slate hair was more messed up than she had ever seen it and his face reviled pointy cheek bones and other bones that Alex had never seen on her brother before. He lifted a hand to her face as if checking to see if she was real. She held it close to her cheek as she felt even more visible bones.

"You came for me." he choked, managing a small smile. "I knew you would."

   Quiet tears streamed down her face as she hugged her brother close to her. He was so light as if there was nothing to his body anymore. His spine poked out his back as his shoulder blades clenched heavily together. All his muscle had left him and he barely had the strength to hug her back.

"Oh Kai I'm so sorry. They wouldn't listen to me. They're just so convinced that you're guilty. They haven't done anything to you have they?" she asked, letting him go as he tried to get up.

"Other then not feed me and keep me in here till they think I've just stop caring no. No of course not."

   He was up by now but not standing his full height. He looked almost crippled or like he hadn't gotten up for a while. Knowing Kai he probably hadn't. At last he looked into his sister's eyes as if finally realizing that he wasn't alone anymore. He had another human being to associate with rather than just dirt and stone. He began to walk now towards her and just a few centimetres away he brought her into a tight hug as if returning the one he could not before.

"I can't believe it's you." he stammered. "Everyday I beg for you to come and visit me and well get me out I guess."

   He coughed again this time for a matter of seconds as Alex caught a glimpse of his eyes closing in pain. She held him closer not wanting him to die on her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, letting him go and facing him yet again.

"Nothing. I've been like this for a few months now. I haven't had water for two days. I'm afraid that my throat's gonna close on me." he choked again, and from Alex's eyes shivered.

   She looked around but saw no sign of warmth. No blanket no nothing. To her that was more punishment then anybody deserved let alone Kai. Looking at his still shivering corpse she took off her own jacket and placed it upon his shoulders.

"You need it more than I do Kai. Please keep it until I get you out of here. I won't stand for this any longer. It isn't right!"

   She was crying again by now as she looked out Kai's only view of the outside world. In front of her eyes lay the gallows. A large wooden staff with ropes and cuffs attached to its surface. Obviously execution by hanging was still permitted in their country. She hurried to change her thoughts.

"R-ray and I are engaged. Our wedding's in a few years. When I get you out Ray wants you be his best man."

   He laughed a little coughing again. "Tell him I'll be there."

Backing up slowly she heard the bars of her brother's cell open slowly behind her. Looking towards back in his direction, she saw him shake even more at the sight of the guard entering his quarters. Checking her watch she saw that she had twenty minutes still so he couldn't be coming for her.

"Hiwatari, Kai?" he asked, glancing at a notebook in his left hand as Kai nodded. "Come with me please. Miss if you could wait here for a moment I just need to speak to your brother." and with that he took Kai as Alex's coat fell to the ground at her feet.

   There was a small bed to her left which she sat on twirling a corner of her coat in her hand every few seconds. What could they be doing to him. Suddenly, she heard shrill screaming in agony from the right of the cell. Getting to her feet she walked only half out  and looked for the source. Smoke was rising from a bend in the hallway and burning flesh was all that reached her nostrils. Then a voice rose over the screams.

"Quit your wailing and hold still!" it called, as she heard a fist meet some part of the victim's body.

"Oh no, Kai!" Alex yelled, running down the hall.

   There he was on his hands and knees with a brander to his back blood pouring from an open wound in his mouth. He looked so weak now as if he'd pass out at any second. He was surrounded by three guards who held him down with ropes and continuously as if he wished to scar bone, the one guard branded his shoulder. Kai screamed only for the first blow and then lay quiet letting them burn his body with no care once so ever.

"All right this one's done. Now they'll be able to tell for sure that he's to be hung." the source of the brander cackled.

"When sir?" another asked, scratching his forehead.

"Three days or so. We'll have to see what the chief says that kid Tala's parents want. If you ask me he deserves to die tomorrow." and with that they brought him back to his cell where Alex had just reached and quickly sat on his bed. "Get in there!" they all shouted, throwing Kai to the ground and closing the cell door as if forgetting that Alex was still present.

For several minutes she didn't know what to do. Kai was bleeding all over the concrete where he still lay not stirring and yet again her legs felt like jelly. She couldn't move. As each second passed by, her face continued to lose colour and the more she wanted death for both of them. Her mouth felt like something furry had died in it, her voice was nowhere to be found and she had no more tears to give. They like Kai had been spent. Finally when she brought up the courage to go to him, she got to her feet and leant down to his level. Luckily his body was still moving with every short winded breath that came through his lungs so he hadn't perished yet.

"Kai please. . . get up." he didn't move. "Kai I'll get you out of here I promise just please, help me first by getting to your feet."

   He tried his best to bring his body up from the ground but only fell again this time with a large crack from a now broken nose. His breathing slowed as his body relaxed. Kai was dieing. Alex attempted to lift him and managed to lay his tired head in her lap. He looked horrible as if he'd been brought back from the dead and was keen on going back to it. His beautiful crimson orbs were half lidded and purple bags lay beneath them. He looked sick, tired and warn out and indeed he was.

"They're gonna hang me in three days." he said, weakly coughing up a small bit of blood. It ran quickly down his cheek and splattered on the ground. "Just let me die now Alex and you'll feel better and you can live with Ray and not have to worry about me."

   Alex caressed Kai's face with her left hand as she held his with her right.

"You're not going to die. We'll get out of this together. I need you Kai. You're a part of me. If you leave I won't want to live anymore. There'd be no point."

   Kai smiled. The kind of smile which was hardly seen on his face but to his sister it remained familiar. She always made him smile.

"Alex Hiwatari?" the guard who had accompanied her in the beginning asked.

"Yes?"

"Time's up. You can come back tomorrow."

   She looked into her brother's eyes one more time before she lay her jacket over him again and left his broken body where it lay. She would be happy is he didn't move until she returned tomorrow. That way his safety was confirmed. Alex waved as he struggled to wave back but only managed to smile but that to her was good enough.

The entire course remained the same upon the return journey and when the two reached the front doors of the jail there was Ray just like he'd promised. He waved as Alex only gave a fake smile and walked into his awaiting arms. He kissed the top of her head as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She was safe now but she couldn't help feeling that she shouldn't be there.

Wildfox: Well? What do you think? Not bad huh?

Kai: They branded me? Now that's just weird.

Ray: Read and review and earn a great big cookie!


	3. Help is on the Way

Wildfox: Hello and welcome to chapter three of the Hanging. I know you've been waiting a while for me to continue so enjoy!

Ray took her hand as they walked together to the parking lot. It was dark now and nothing but foggy and dreary as cold rain dripped down their bodies. He held Alex close to him now trying desperately to keep her dry and make conversation.

"So how's Kai?" he asked, unlocking his Mustang.

Alex hesitated for a moment just imagining her brother dangling from a rope, his neck broken and his eyes dark. "He'll be okay. I'm going back tomorrow. I think you should come to though since he and I would both feel safer with you around. Would you Ray?"

Ray came to the passenger side of his car as he put his hand on the roof looking into his fiance's sad green eyes. They locked lips for a few seconds but there wasn't as much feeling in it like there usually was. It was more depressing than comforting.

"Tell you what." Ray said, backing away and getting in the driver's seat. "Let's go home and I'll make you dinner. Then we'll talk okay?"

Alex nodded her head slowly as she buckled up her seatbelt and leaned against her door. She was tired, angry and depressed all at once and unfortunately she felt Ray couldn't help this time. All sounds except for the rumbling of the car's motor, Ray's soft voice and the pounding rain were blocked out as Alex thought for sure that if this didn't get cleared up she'd go insane. The jail disappeared just as quickly as it had come, and now all that met her eyes were dark corn fields and an odd car's lights piercing the darkness for a split second. Neither spoke for the entire hour and a half journey until Ray's million dollar mansion came into view. A the age of 10, Ray had begun his own beyblading business. One where he fixed other's beyblades and sold parts and even full blades to the community. Over time it had grown until he was making thousands each day. He was just barely a billionaire and along with a huge house, a bunch of cars and a beautiful wife to be he had everything and he was grateful and happy for each item he owned and vowed never to give it up without a fight. A fight of course he would win.

Turning the keys the motor stopped and he jumped from his seat and opened Alex's door. Taking her hand they ran to the front door where they were greeted with an umbrella and a friendly smile from William Ray's butler. He smiled back as Alex only winced and they stepped inside.

The main hallway was huge with a shining chandelier at its top and hardwood floors at its base. A visible twirling Grand Staircase lay in the corner and several doors leading to different rooms stood at the sides of the fortress. William took their coats as Ray grabbed Alex's hand and led her to the kitchen. Not that she didn't know where it was of course since she did live there, but her quiet unsettled mood still lingered. The kitchen was like any other kitchen but messier than most. It was Ray's private area and no one else was to touch it or clean it in the butler's case.

"Now baby listen up!" Ray called, as she lifted her head to reveal a small smile. "I'm gonna make you the best meal you've ever had and you're gonna eat it. Then we'll go outside to the hot tub and talk. No interruptions. Just peace and quiet while we figure out what to do about Kai. Okay?"

She nodded but the mention of her brother's name had reminded her again of what he may be up to. Probably lying in a pool of blood on his face starving, dieing for thirst and wondering when she was coming back. Her eyes glistened with tears as Ray shooed her out and she sat at the table. As soon as he'd gone she found she couldn't hold it back any longer. She just simply sobbed into her arms wanting to just scream out loud how much she hated what they were doing to Kai. Alex wanted them all dead.

Meanwhile, Kai lay on his back in the floor staring at the ceiling as shadows danced upon the walls. The guards had left mouldy bread and a drink of what looked like pond water at his cell's entrance, but he was too weak to even move let alone eat whatever it was even if he'd wanted to. He wanted to sleep but couldn't so he just lay there twitching and shaking every so often and groaning from the pain of life.

Alex and Ray finished eating at around nine thirty that night and once the dishes were cleared away went to get into their bathing suits. They each had different rooms filled with their possessions because if they were grouped together then there'd be no where to sleep. When Alex had reached her room, she lightly closed the door and sat down on some boxes with her face in her hands when suddenly, the phone rang. Jumping to her feet she picked it up.

"Hello?" she murmured.

"Alex Hiwatari?" they asked.

"Yes this is she. May I ask who's speaking please?"

"This is the Russian Jail calling regarding your brother. Due to a recent request by the victim Tala's parents' on a hanging date for Hiwatari, he will be hung tomorrow at exactly 7:30pm so unfortunately your visitation with him is cancelled. Do you wish to witness because it will be an open event?" he asked, as Alex nearly dropped the phone.

She had been feeling inside the drawer before her for some time now when she felt a metal object caress her fingertips. Looking in she lifted up her beyblade Dagger and brought it to her eyes as a thought passed through her mind. She had an idea.

"No I couldn't. I can't watch you hang him thank you." she replied, hanging up the phone.

There was no way that they would hang Kai while she was around so getting on her bathing suit and grabbing her cell phone, she headed out to the hot tub to meet Ray.

He was already out there and had wine for them and everything. He just simply smiled trying to look sexy as Alex stepped in and sat beside him leaning against his broad left shoulder his soft tan skin rubbing against her face. For a few minutes she absorbed the moment of her fiance's arms around her when she remembered her idea. Sitting up she looked into his soft brown eyes and smiled explaining her plan and then she called for reinforcements.

"Hello?" the person on the other line answered.

"Hey Ty! What's up?"

"Alex? Hey how ya doing? Long time no talky eh?"

"Yeah but there's a big reason I need to talk to you. You see a few years ago Kai went to jail for killing Tala and now he's going to be hung tomorrow night but I have an idea to get him out of it. You willing to help me?"

"Kai's in jail? Yeah sure I'll help you. Go on and tell me your plan Hiwatari."

So she told him and once she was finished he said that he would meet her at home for 6:00pm and he would bring everything needed.

"And make sure to call Max and tell him to come too. Okay?"

"Gotcha! See ya tomorrow."

She hung up quickly after saying goodbye and enjoyed the remainder of her time in the tub. Kai would be seeing the outside world for the first time in years tomorrow and the Bladebreakers would be at his side. His torment was finally over.

Ray and Alex were up early the next day prepping their weapons for battle and waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive. After a full day of training, Tyson and Max came and the four of them headed out to the jail together hooded and cloaked with their hidden weapons clasped to their belts. The two of them hadn't known that Ray had gotten so well off and Alex could have sworn that their jaws touched the ground upon their entry. Tyson too was engaged and Max had a girlfriend but they still lived with their families and were in either university or college. If you can believe it Tyson was learning to be a math teacher and Max a scientist like his mom. Overall they were doing equally well.

Nobody laughed and nobody talked for the entire way until the grey stoned jail came into view. Alex gulped as Ray seemed to drive only faster and Max stuck his head out the window.

"Is that it?" he asked, as a snow flake hit him in the eye.

"Yup. That's it. Now when we get in there we have to act quickly. As soon as they drop him we work. Got it?" she explained, turning to look at Max and Tyson.

"We got it. I can't wait to actually use my beyblade again though." Tyson chuckled softly.

"Ray, you do the talking. Do you remember what to say?" Alex asked, grasping his hand.

He nodded as if going over his lines again in his head. He was to talk because "A" he had the best memory and "B" they'd never heard his voice before so they'd be able to get in, do their job and get out in a hurry without any suspicion. Within seconds of the conversation, they reached the gates of the jail as two guards came to Ray's window.

"You here for the hanging?" one asked.

Ray simply nodded as they let the foursome in and they parked. It had been snowing ever since they'd left but it had suddenly stopped as if realizing the occasion. The four got from the car and softly closing each door in turn, they walked through the iron doors and inside. Alex led the way through the halls to Kai's cell since out of boredom, she'd memorized the exact path. Upon their arrival at his cell they found that he was still there as if they'd forgotten about him. It seemed that he had heard their footsteps since once reached he had his torn face pressed against the metal bars and his hands clasped around two of them.

"Kai!" Alex shouted, running to him and grasping his hands. "You're cold."

"Hey buddy how ya doing?" Ray asked, taking his left hand as Tyson and Max did the same.

"Kai you okay?" Max and Tyson questioned.

He nodded looking into each pair of eyes in turn as if he'd never seen another human being before.

"I am now." he replied, but his voice was faint and far away and shaking. He was frightened. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Here to rescue you of course." Alex whispered, as she heard more footsteps approaching. "Kai we have to go before they recognize us. Don't be scared. We're right here and we won't let them kill you."

Wildfox: Well there you go! That was chapter three and I'm sorry to say that there isn't much more left of this story so be prepared for an ending chapter coming soon! Read and review please and I'll upload another chappie ASAP.


End file.
